.EXE, the "Demon Hedgehog"
.EXE is one of the longest-standing villains, and one of the "Bigger Bad" types of the whole of Fictional Chaos. Previous to FC... Suck my fucking dick for stealing my bitch of art CRL B .. Beginning/"Dawn of Chaos" Arc .EXE, as well as the other major villains, did not make an appearance until Part 6, in the world of the Earthbound Halloween Hack. It was ultimately his arrival that may have sent the heroes into a panic, and rightly so; he was nigh-invulnerable to them, if not completely so. It was his idea, ultimately, to form the alliance of villains that would plague the heroes so. Including the likes of the Dreemurr family children, Lord English, Bill Cipher, )(er Imperious Condescension, Shinnok, Nightmare Foxy of all things, nd a few assorted others, this alliance would end up dominant at the end of the day, which would have seen John Egbert resurrected as a Void minion due to Vriska's (somewhat forced) betrayal, at least two people (Hunter, who did not exist as H1 and H2 yet, as well as Iroxin Cavour) killed, and a future of seeming omniversal dominance. Second/"Jailbreak" Arc By this point, .EXE had used his unwillingness to kil that which he could take and sold the idea of a torture camp to the other villains; he'd broken their spirits over three long years of torture, and his allies felt on top of things. He had managed to make Karkat Vantas a nihilistic, quiet, scared small shell of a troll, Jack Baker almost pacifist, and Fliqpy a suicidal veteran. Under his idea, the heroes would have glorified those tht were able to successfully commit suicide. However, this was shortly before the mysterious benefactor of the heroes took form as a dragon and initiated a jailbreak, as some villains decided to betray their team. Being that Chara Dreemurr- and their then-dedicated partner Nick- had been away from base, he personally blamed them for the jailbreak, and would hate them more and more as they were defeated. In the end, he nly fled because Anti.DLL- his rival, a hero, and someone capable of hurting .EXE- showed up. Third/"Old Foes" Arc .EXE decided to take much less of a domineering role in this arc- at least until it came time for the gloves to come off. At this point, he collected fragments of Nick's shattered SOUL after he had sacrificed himself for Chara- something that would define Nick forever after. Once that was done, hue then turned his attention to some Hoemstuck characters, as well as Toby Fox. While John might have gotten away, Andrew Hussie did not go not mentally scarred- he would begin to see illusions of Tessa, the Witch of Bood and a traitor to the heroes. Toby, meanwhile, wuld be completely captured by .EXE until he was eventually purged. After this, Chara had to kill Nick as he tried to make her listen to reason. Betty would eat his SOUL or throw it into the Void, but .EXE suggested the idea of eating the fragments like chips. After this, his role largely involved setting up the Void Arc that would come eventually, only serving to float the idea of separate prisons more than likely, after the actions of Masamune Dan aka Cronus crippled the heroes and an opportunistic Bill Cipher knocked out Feferi Peixes. Fourth/"Jailbreak Revisited" Arc .EXE did not do much more than intimidate some heroes as the Maiden took the reins, until the end of the arc which saw him in a humorous exchange between Toby Fox and .EXE; which may have cost him some things. Fifth/"Void Part 1: Juju Hunter" Arc .EXE had been molded into... something. He had reverted to the Void, and corrupted his own armies. He would figure in greatly here, always hot on the heels of hte heroes. Even when they reached Mobius, they were not safe; quite the opposite, in fact. He had been the planet's bane for a long time, forcing Doctor Ivo Robotnik and his lackey Snively to stop antagonizing Mobius and instead become the resistance's backbone, seeing a time of necessity in these dire warnings. Even when .EXE's armies disappeared, there was no sign of ease among the people... and there was wrse. Sixth/"Void PArt 2: Race To The Well" ARc .EXE figured into something of one of the central drivers of the Void here, with his armies wearing down on the heroes as they struggled to get to the Well. He single-handedly killed Future Trunks, Goku or Vegeta, and a few others who dared to fight him, as well as attacked the very architects of the Well itself. As a final push to overwhelm reality, he threw himself into the well to sotp the victory of the heroes. And this completely sips out on his relation with Giratina, who- even in his omnicidal wrath- stuck by him. One of the ways he rewarded this unusyally loyal ally was by letting them spare a child who claimed that Giratina was his favorite. Given .EXE's lack of morality- CONSCIOUS lack- this was a gesture that any hero would have been shocked at. Seventh/"Red Army's Rise" Arc .EXE does not greatly feature into this arc, as he is split across eveyrthing. However, near the conclusion, giratina obtains the shards of him, leading to... Eighth/"Devil's Return" Arc This arc sees the Legion's return, and .EXE's vile plans shift: from eternal rule and torture, to rule over those who submit completely and death to all else. He begins this arc awaitin attacks, and obseerving people. Near the first large battle, he gains his body and makes swift work towards building a strong alliance again, but has marked Chara for death. He threatens the Tails Doll indirectly with his very existence, as when he fully returns... He demonstrates his ties to other ms-Shaped, especially those like the Maiden, by attempting to resurrect her. for all he knows, it has failed... His feats thus far include: savrificing Bill cipher to the Devourer of gods, obliterating mr. Z, creting an unholy alliance ready to destroy the heroes (agian), commandeering the executions of Hazama and Yuuki Terumi, destroying the Nu-13, and reassembling- with help- the Legion.Category:Villain Category:Void Category:Glitch